About You Chapter One
by Inigeshi
Summary: You always happen to learn the most about people from their belongings. Hyuga centric.  Angst, Abuse, Mentions of Incest other TBA.


**Title:**

About You

**Summary:**

You always happen to learn the most about people from their belongings. Hyuga centric. Angst, Abuse, Mentions of Incest other TBA.

**Notes:**

Hinata's about 13 and Neji's 14

'mou hitori no boku, my other half/ other half of me

_Let us begin_…

Hinata huffed as she placed the final box by the door. "Nii-san… was that every thing?"

"Yeah I think so." Neji tossed himself into the chair on the other side of the room while Hinata rifled through the closet for any remaining objects. "What are you still doing in there? You'll get lost in all that junk." The tall brunette rolled his shoulders as he stood the joints giving a sickeningly loud pop as he stood.

"Look Nii-san, it's father's things."

"Well that's not too surprising see as how this used to be his room."

Giving a playful push to her cousin she rolled her eyes. "Yeah but when he was a kid… oh a photo album…" She passed the leather bound book back to her cousin who tossed it on to the bed. "And a… journal?"

With a raised brow Neji pulled the book from her fingers and sat on the bed pulling her down next to him. "Let's see…"

"Oh look there's a picture of grand mother…"

The book itself didn't look all that special it was light brown leather with gold writing that clearly read _Hiashi Hyuga, Memoirs_ a gold noh mask shaped clasp locked the book.

"and uncle Otogi"

It felt funny in his hands. The cool surface became warm under his fingers and he felt as if he were holding a person or a flower. The book felt different from any other… It Felt Alive. with out hesitation Neji activated his byakugan and looked down at the book in his palms. The Book itself was practically pouring with chakra. Neji undid the clasp and turned to the first page. It was blank. He quickly flipped through the other pages they were all covered in inky black. "How do I read you?"

The book came alive, snapping closed before opening back to the only blank page. Black handwriting appeared on the page instantly. '_You cant._'

Pear eyes widened to an impossible size. This Jutsu had to be complicated as all hell. "Okay then what's inside you pictures?"

'_No smart ass,_ _Memories. Come on I know you saw my cover._'

'Damn this book is pissy. It was just a question.' Neji scoffed and pushed his hair away from his face. "Okay well how do I get you to show me what's in you?"

Hinata looked up from the album to Neji, her brows drawn together as she asked, "Nii-san who are you talking too?"

"No one, I'm just thinking out loud…"

'Liar. Anyway, _Do you know the pass word?_'

Okay this book was just pissing him off now. "No can't you just tell me?"

'_Hint; My most precious possession is…_'

"This book?" The book stayed the same. Neji thought about his uncle, the only thing he could remember seeing him do besides paper work was brushing his hair. "My brush?"

Hinata pulled at her cousin's sleeve and pointed to the picture in her lap. "Look it's uncle and look at the caption. 'mou hitori no boku, Hizashi." As soon as she uttered those words the books pages began to spin and flip. The black pages lost their color while the walls became inky black the doors and windows shuttered before slamming closed.

Hinata activated her blood limit when she felt the chakra pulse. Slowly the room looked different walls had changed they looked new and there was two beds in the room. A Woman with ridiculously long black hair sat cross-legged on one of the beds. She looked young as if she just turned seventeen. She was gorgeous her hair was draped over her shoulders and back until it pooled around her butt and spread over the area around her. Her face looked like that of a porcelain dolls', rounded with smooth skin high cheek bones almond shaped eyes full pouty pink lips and almond shaped opal eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes. She had a long graceful neck that was marred by a long ugly purple splotch that continued under the collar of her beautiful white kimono a deep red orange obi around her waist was really the only color that stood out in the entire room.

As the images became clearer they saw a little boy in her lap. He looked just like the woman only with dark brown hair. His black kimono looked a little rumpled but he didn't seem to care as he wrapped his arms loosely around the woman. As she ran a brush through his hair as he sat with his face buried into her chest dozing contently.

Frantic footsteps were heard before the door was slid open and a little boy flew into the bedroom his hair waving wildly behind him. His features were just the same as the other two. "Haha-ue!"

The woman looked up at her son and reached out a hand to him he crawled besides her again and got as close to her as possible. His small body wracking with sobs as she heard the angry shouts that came from the hall.

"Look at me Hiashi." Her voice was light and smooth as she tilted her son's face up to see meet hers. "What happened?"

The loud gruff voice came closer. The calls of 'Where are you boy!' and 'If you don't Get your ass out here now…' were frighteningly close.

"Stop crying. Go hide in the closet, and don't you dare move." She nudged her so towards the other door. He scrambled in to the closet and closed the door behind him. All of the sudden the child's voice was hear clearly by the two on lookers.

'_**Haha-ue told me to hide but I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. I knew just what would happen. That man terrified me, I couldn't stand being around him. I was too weak to fight him so I hid and watched through the crack of the door**_.'

Hinata gasped as the scene changes. They were surrounded by clothing and boxes. The only clearly visible thing was the back of the door. A little light came from the room. The lady resumed brusing her sleeping son's hair her strokes slowing as if she were hesitating.

The source of the threatening voice made it's self know. A tall man with dark brown hair that was kept in tight high tail entered the room his jaw was square as were his shoulders. Everything about the man spoke of brute strength. His voice was deep and loud. He crossed to the bed in three long strides and yanked the sleeping child up by the arm.

It happened so fast that she hadn't realized what was happening until she saw her son dangling nearly three feet from the ground. "L-let him g-go K-Kazuma!" she stood up and grabbed her son's waist trying to pry the older man's finger off of her son. "L-L-L-L-et G-go!

"L-l-l-let g-go," he sneered at her narrowing his dull white eyes at her before knocking her away with his elbow. "Shut the hell up Natsue."

Hinata's fingers knitted together as she tried to block out the scene when she closed her eyes she could still see everything. She covered her ears and still heard the pleading of their young grandmother. "Nii-san! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"I don't know how!" Neji felt around frantically for the book but it was no where to be found. The scene just kept playing. There was nothing they could do but watch.

By now the child was awake and twisting and thrashing about to free himself. "IT HURTS, FATHER! LET GO! PLEASE LET GO!" His chest began to heave as he panicked. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I WAS HERE WITH MOTHER! MOTHER!"

The woman was back on her feet and pounding at the man's broad back with her fist as hard as she could. "F-for god sakes he's-s ju-just four! S-s-stop it!"

"Where's the other one?" he growled at both mother and child.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" Hizashi shrieks as more pressure was applied to his wrist until a sickening pop echoed through out the room. The closet door flew open immediately and Hiashi ran out.

Kazuma looked down at his eldest son who had scrambled besides him and was bowing until his forehead touched the floor and his hair laid around him. "Father, father please! Stop… I'm here. I'm sorry. Hizashi is ill please stop I'm here."

'_**I couldn't think of anything else to do. It was my fault that all this happened I hadn't meant to fall asleep it just happened. I hadn't slept in nearly two days. Father made me practice each kata for an hour because I messed up one in front of the elders. That was my shortcoming, not Hizashi's. **_

_**Honestly I don't know why he even cares that I can't perform Jyuuken properly. He already has his heir. Onee-sama is the eldest. So she will brand us on the day of her coronation. We are just the spares. The back ups incase of a dire emergency.**_'

The man tossed the boy in his hand at the wall. Thankfully he never made it to the wall and was caught instead by his mother who set the sobbing boy on the bed. "Haha-ue! It hurts! It hurts so bad! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Tears began to stream down the child's face as he wailed for the pain to stop.

"**GIRL, YOU BETTER SHUT HIM UP NOW! BEFORE I BEAT HIS ASS TOO!**"

Natsue quickly jabbed her son in the neck with a single finger causing him to black out instantly. She laid him down gently. His tears were still streaming from his open eyes.

'_**I watched from the corner of my eyes as his tears fell. His eyes were dull and unfocused as they rolled into the back of his skull. No sound coming from his mouth. This wasn't Hizashi… this was …something else. Our future if we stayed here were father could touch us. **_

_**It was like he was dead. I felt like I was staring death in the face. Seeing brother like that was the scariest thing.' **_

A growing puddle began to form around Hiashi soaking his clothes, hair and everything else immediately around him. The child let out a whimper before his body stiffened.

White eyes flickered down at the boy. Kazuma's wide nose wrinkled and his lips contorted into an abysmal sneer. "Absolutely disgusting!" With out further prompting the child was kicked in the head sending him flat on his back. Kazuma stomped on the child's chest with ridiculous force each time.

'_**It was terrifying watching the soles of his boots crush my chest each time. I could barely breathe.**_'

"STOP IT!" Again the woman threw herself at her husband this time knocking him over flat onto his back. She scrambled to shove both her son's under the bed before he stood. She had finished shoving Hizashi under and was crouching over her other son when she was yanked back by a thick hand that wrapped fully around her neck.

The boy moaned and turned onto his side as he watched unable to do anything. "Haha-ue…" The room went dark and not a sound could be heard.

End Chapter One

b **Notes:** /b 

to get the full effect listen to the song My Dear by L'arcenCiel dat he beginning.


End file.
